


Under Control

by Jyserai



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Prince Loki, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyserai/pseuds/Jyserai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees a pretty girl across the room and instantly decides he has to make her his own. And she is completely willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They danced...

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Loki is in charge. I think he has to be. It wouldn't be the Loki we know and love otherwise ;)

He had been watching her secretly since the celebration began. The way her eyes lit up with excitement when the drums and horns sounded to announce the arrival of the royal family. The dusky rose blush that crept across her cheeks when a gentleman asked her to dance. The unadulterated cheerfulness she displayed when the music paused and she sipped a drink that one of the passing servants handed her. He watched her hungrily. She was beautiful. She was exceptional. He wanted her. Loki wanted her.

The maiden now stood next to an intricately decorated column on the far side of the hall, watching the elegant dancers before her with delight. Her dress, a lovely form-fitting cascade of cream-colored silk and gold lace, fluttered ever so lightly as she swayed almost imperceptibly to the music. Her long raven hair, unlike most of the fair-haired ladies at court, flowed freely down her back, ending in a wash of delicate curls. No decorative combs or pins restricted its movement, save for a long gold ribbon which was tied delicately around two braids of hair from either side of her head so that they joined behind her. The effect was lovely; her face was deliciously exposed to him as he drank in the sight.

His favorite moment was when she turned to speak to her neighbor and he caught the barest glimmer of green from an emerald nestled between her breasts, hung low on a long gold chain. He gritted his teeth with the effort of maintaining his self-control. How exquisite she would look, writhing beneath him, exposed, wearing nothing but that necklace.

The night was drawing to a close. She would be retiring to the guests’ quarters soon, and he would be hard-pressed to find an acceptable reason to seek her out there. He must act quickly, before this dark-haired beauty disappeared.

“May I have the pleasure of a dance?”

She turned, surprised, towards the sound of that delectable voice. It was deep, cold, mysterious, and absolutely tantalizing. It couldn’t be the gentleman from earlier. Kind as he was, he was also rather unsophisticated and dull. The man behind this voice however, could be none of those things.

Upon turning her head and realizing who was speaking to her, she let out a barely audible gasp. “Your highness!” she murmured reverently, sinking into a graceful curtsy.

“Please rise,” he said smoothly. “Would you give me the courtesy of a response, perhaps?” he asked, with the hint of a smile playing across his sharp features.

“Of course!” she replied breathlessly. She took his proffered arm and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. When they had reached the center, he gripped one of her hands expertly in his, and snaked his other hand around her waist.

The onlookers whispered amongst themselves when they noticed that their prince had taken a dance partner. He never participated in this sort of royal celebration. He’d generally be seen in attendance during the necessary, legal part of a ceremony, then he’d disappear into his chambers when the festivities began. No one had noticed him lurking around the hall while the feast took place, and certainly no one had seen him approach that poor young lady. No one knew what to think of such an event.

“You shall be the object of castle gossip for months,” the prince began elegantly. “I hope you are not disappointed.”

“Oh no, Your Highness. I am honored, truly,” came her response.

“Marvelous,” he replied. After a few moments of staring at her hungrily while she kept her eyes downcast in uncertainty at her predicament, he decided to compliment her. “You dance gracefully, my lady. Were you educated here at the castle?” he inquired.

“Yes, Your Highness,” she answered, blushing, unable to repress a dazzling smile.

“I am quite stunned that I have not noticed you before tonight,” Loki admitted. “I must confess, you are the reason I stayed for the celebration after the ceremony this afternoon. I have not been able to take my eyes off you.”

Shocked, she looked up at him, and almost immediately regretted it. He beheld her with the same admiration and hunger that a hunter does his prize. She trembled ever so slightly from the intensity of it, hoping that the music and the motion of their dancing would hide it from him. But, ever perceptive, he noticed.

“May I inquire as to your name, my lady?” Loki asked.

“Elise, Your Highness,” she whispered.

“My dear Elise, you may address me simply as Loki,” he offered.

“Of course,” she murmured, shocked.

“You appear distressed, my dear,” Loki inferred.

“I… No, Your Highness. Loki,” she bashfully replied. “Perhaps a little surprised by your attention, but not distressed. I fear that I am so flattered I am simply lost for words.”

“I am pleased to hear that. Perhaps it would be easier for us to speak if we were somewhere a bit more private,” he suggested in his darkly seductive tone. “I admit, I do not particularly care for crowds such as this.”

“That sounds lovely,” she agreed earnestly. That voice. She would do anything he wanted as long as he asked her in that gorgeous, alluring voice.

Suddenly, she felt as though she were falling. She clung to Loki for dear life, terrified, not realizing that her feet were indeed on solid ground. She looked around, desperately confused, not seeing the great hall they were dancing in moments before. Instead she was in a smaller space, bedecked in green and gold silk, shelves upon shelves of books, and a large fireplace with flames inside, merrily burning away.

Loki’s laugh made her jump. “I am sorry,” he began. “That is my most efficient way of traveling, I am afraid. I did not think to warn you, I apologize.” He looked down and saw her small white hands gripping the front of his clothing. She followed his gaze and gasped, releasing him as though he were as hot as the fire behind him.

“Your Highness! I beg you, please forgive me!” She shrank away in horror and disbelief that she had touched the prince in such a disrespectful manner.

“My dear Elise—that was entirely my fault. Calm down. It is all right.”

She looked at him with a fearful expression on her face, and wide green eyes clouded with confusion and uncertainty.

“Allow me to make it up to you,” Loki began graciously. “I do wish for you to relax and feel at ease with me. I find you very attractive—forgive me for being forward. I would enjoy getting to know you better. Come.”

She took a small breath to steady herself and walked back toward him. That voice, commanding her to come, no matter how softly he said it…she wanted to obey. He indicated that she should sit, so she did. He sat next to her and raised his long, elegant hand to her face. “Such beauty,” he murmured, delicately brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. He allowed his hand to fall, gently brushing her neck as it went. “So sweet.”

“Your highness,” she whispered.

“Loki,” he countered.

“Loki...”

She gasped when suddenly his lips were pressing insistently against hers. She could feel the desire and urgency in his kiss. She froze, and then melted against him when the immediate shock wore off. She was overwhelmed in sensations. His hand, holding her neck and pulling her towards him. The warmth of his leather clad body pressed up against the thin silk that barely covered her. His long hair, the same shade as hers, tickling her cheek. He pushed against her determinedly, encouraging her to lay back and allow him more access to her beautiful body.

She submitted. A spark had been lit inside her, and Loki was fanning the flames, encouraging them into a roaring blaze of desire. He kissed her expertly, drawing out the most exquisite moans he had ever heard. His lips moved lower, to her neck, and she panted slightly, unable to comprehend how quickly she found she needed him, how desperately she did not want him to stop.

“Your dress,” he growled. Thin as it was, he wanted absolutely no barrier between her body and his mouth. She immediately struggled to do away with it, but he stopped her. “Do not move,” he commanded. He stood up, looking down at her hungrily, when all of a sudden she was no longer clothed.

Elisa gasped with surprise and immediately tried to cover herself, not thinking. “Stop,” Loki commanded, capturing her attention. He climbed back onto the bed, knees on either side of her legs, and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her breasts. He drew them up over her head and bent to kiss her once more. She felt a slight, painless tug on her hair, and when Loki had pulled back from the kiss he was holding her golden ribbon in between two fingers. He considered it carefully, judging the silk to be of fine quality, before leaning back down towards Elise and whispering in her ear.

“I want you,” he confided. “I intend to have you. Do you have any objections?”

“N-no,” she squeaked.

“Excellent,” he continued seductively. “Your hair was lovely the way it was, but I think I have a better use for this pretty bit of silk.” He claimed her wrists again, tying them together with the ribbon and looping them around one of the thick wooden posts that lined his bed. She had never felt so deliciously vulnerable.

“There is one more little thing I would like to do darling, if you have no objection,” Loki said, untying part of his princely uniform—a thicker, heavier piece of fabric than her ribbon. “But to be truthful, any objection you have might just fall on deaf ears,” he stated with a slight edge to his voice. “I assure you I won’t harm you…but I may hurt you. You will like it. And I will have you now.” He tied the cloth over her eyes unapologetically, but she didn’t resist.

Elise’s heart was beating madly. What was he going to do? Suddenly she felt his fingers tracing her collarbones. She inhaled sharply, incredibly aroused by the sensation. She desperately wanted to watch him, but he had deprived her of her sight. His fingers trailed lower, circling the delicate curve of each breast, before making their way down to her navel. She wiggled anxiously, but to her dismay, he withdrew.

“My darling little Elise. I should warn you...you will feel more pleasure tonight than you ever have before in your lifetime. I will wreck you for all other men. You will scream, and I will delight in it. You may forget your name. But I assure you, you will remember mine.”

“Loki,” she begged.

“Yes, that’s right dove,” he said patiently. “That may be the only word you can remember by the end of the night.”

Then he was silent. She felt him climb off the bed. Barely breathing, Elise wondered what he was doing. She clenched her legs together as tightly as she could, nervous but exhilarated, trying to create some sort of friction to relieve her excitement.

“Ah ah ah…no, dear. You don’t get to do that,” came Loki’s seductive drawl. He reached down and grabbed each of her knees, pulling them apart as far as they could go. “You will remain like this until I tell you otherwise. Understood?”

“Yes Your Highness,” Elise squeaked. She felt so exposed. It was unbearable.

“Delicious,” Loki hissed, drinking in the view of her naked body. “I especially like this,” he added, touching the emerald that lay between her breasts. She quaked.

He pulled back yet again to remove his many layers. When he came back to her, he laid beside her, but did not allow their bodies to touch. Instead just his face hovered over her, drawing closer to the beautiful green gemstone that was as warm as the skin it lay on. He kissed it, murmuring to Elise “Are you well, love?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know!” she babbled, already driven wild with anticipation and nerves.

Loki laughed quietly. “Goodness. I am going to have so much fun with you.”


	2. Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, really.

“Goodness. I am going to have so much fun with you.”

Loki drew one of her lovely hardened nipples into his mouth. She gasped and tried to draw back, but he simply placed one of his large hands on her chest and held her still. He licked and nibbled insistently, delighting in the sweet little noises he elicited from her. He loved the noises almost as much as her beautiful nakedness. They aroused him, encouraging him to continue.

Elise was totally unaware of how she was affecting him. Even if she knew how much he was enjoying her moans and squeaks, there was nothing she could have done about it. Loki was in absolute control.

Suddenly the source of the teasing, wet warmth on her breast was gone. She inhaled sharply, remembering what Loki had promised her. He had already made her feel so good, and he had barely touched her. She shivered at the thought of what could be coming and tried to close her legs again before remembering Loki’s command to keep them open, as he had positioned her.

Loki noticed. “I am quite proud that you were not rendered completely incoherent by my ministrations, my dear Elise,” came his cold, devious voice. “I suppose you deserve recompense for that.”

He walked away from the bed after he said it. She heard his heavy footsteps return momentarily, slower. She did not know what he had gone to fetch, not even when she felt a desperately cold, large, slick object slide punishingly between her legs without warning, penetrating her. She yelped loudly and fought to keep her legs open to him.

“How is that?” Loki asked coolly. He jostled the long, thick glass bottle a bit inside her, making her thrash her head side to side and gasp. “So wet already. Excellent. But I think we can make you even more so,” he said, climbing onto the bed next to her. Suddenly her lips were captured in a deep, sensual kiss. As he probed his tongue between her gorgeously full, pink lips he slid the glass bottle in and out, tilting it upward to hit the tiny bundle of nerves inside her that would quickly coerce her into orgasm. He felt her trembling beneath him not even seconds later. She was desperate to come already, maddened by her restraints and the feeling of the smooth heavy object Loki was using to fuck her. Just as he felt her lower belly flutter and begin to grip the bottle of its own accord, however, he removed it.

Elise almost screamed at her prince in protest, but remembered herself just in time and instead her shout came out as a terribly frustrated groan. She felt as though she was about to cry—she had been so close.

“Ungrateful, are we?” asked Loki dangerously.

“No, no please, it just felt so good—“

“Enough. I think you owe me something now, Elise,” he said, cutting her off. He shifted himself on the bed and she abruptly felt a thick, heavy intruder gaining entry between her lips where Loki’s tongue had been moments before. Caught by surprise, she choked, but did her best to open her mouth as wide as she could when she realized what he was doing.

“That’s more like it,” Loki groaned as she flattened her tongue and flicked it against the tip when it passed. She leaned her head toward him, as though she was trying to take in as much of him as she could. Greedy whore, Loki thought with a smirk. She began to moan around his cock, desperate to please him, overwhelmed with pleasure herself at the thought of him penetrating her elsewhere.

He wanted to, so badly. He continued fucking her mouth until she was gasping for breath, unable to keep up with him. He looked down at her, the epitome of beauty and submission and eagerness…breasts bouncing, hair sticking to her face as it became dampened with sweat and the tears she was producing as a result of her efforts. He brushed the dark curl off her cheek and gripped her face with both his hands, pushing, panting, until suddenly he burst deep in her throat. She felt him twitch and shudder as he expelled every last bit of hot liquid into her, holding her motionless so she had no choice but to take it all.

She gulped and fell back on the bed, exhausted, immediately trying to fill her lungs with the air she so urgently needed, but Loki was not inclined to give Elise a break. Not even to breathe. One of his hands found its way to the apex of her thighs and began to caress her, rubbing her intently between the slick folds, brushing up expertly against her clit, causing jolts of electricity to course through her. She smiled and groaned gratefully, still panting, but the groan was cut off when Loki’s other hand grasped her throat firmly and suddenly the rubbing and caressing intensified.

He began to press his thumb against her clit as he used his index finger to draw tiny circles around her opening, teasing her. Then he plunged it inside her along with his long middle finger and began to fuck her violently with his hand, making her want to scream even though his grip on her throat prevented it. She bucked against him wildly, unable to resist, trying her hardest to come on his fingers before she passed out.

Again though, he withdrew without warning. This time she did scream in exasperation, and continued to buck her hips, searching desperately for contact of any kind.

Loki chuckled. He was really enjoying the game he was playing with her. He loved hearing her scream, and couldn’t wait to her what her orgasm would sound like, once he allowed her the pleasure. He would, eventually. But she didn’t have to know that.

“I am so sorry Elise, but I just noticed the time. I have a very important task to attend to before I give myself over completely to the pleasure of your company.”

“I beg your pardon?!” she cried in disbelief.

“I assure you I shall return shortly. I do not think I will untie you. I cannot risk having you pleasure yourself in my absence.”

He played with his clothes a bit while Elise cried silent tears of frustration and embarrassment on his bed. He wanted her to hear him and think he was getting dressed, as if he physically needed to dress himself and couldn’t use his magic to clothe his body instantly. He slipped on his boots and walked toward the door, the sound of each footstep clear as day. “Ten minutes, perhaps a bit more. I assure you I will return as quickly as possible, darling. Do not move.”

He opened the door, stepped out of his shoes, and closed it without exiting the room. He then vanished from his position near the door and reappeared silently, seated on the chaise at the end of the bed with a perfect view of his lovely, naked, oblivious young lady.


End file.
